


One of the Lucky Ones

by murielofdelphi



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daryl helps Merle, Daryl is a soldier, F/M, Gen, M/M, Merle is still himself, Rick is Still married, Rick suspects, She is still cheating on him with Shane, Slow Build, Though he really shouldn't, UST, Weird Plot Shit, no zombies, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murielofdelphi/pseuds/murielofdelphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl just EST'd from the Army, he's returning from the war, Merle needs his help and he thinks that maybe, he can finally get him back on the right track. If that Sheriff wasn't out to get them both and his partner didn't look so good in a uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Situation Prompt: A solider comes home an is now isolated from the community.  
> A never honored hero Just because he was way and thought to be doesn’t mean you can frick his brother.

"In one point three miles, turn right, onto KY 620 w/Delaplain Rd." The Navigational Unit told Daryl as he drove down Cherry Blossom Way in Georgetown Kentucky. He'd been heading back home to Atlanta Georgia when He'd got a message from his older brother Merle.

"Daryl, look, jeez this better still be your number, I swear if its not you, fucker better stop listening and delete this! But..." Merles' voice hitched and he took a deep breathe and continued more sincerely. "Daryl...Listen, I know your supposed to be getting out soon right? If you don't re-up again. But...I need help. I don't need money! I...well, if your willing come to this town..."

If mom could see him now, wasting his time by going down to Cynthiana Kentucky to see what his idiot of a brother wanted instead of just sending out a quick text or calling. "Don't give your brother anything you don't plan on getting back!" His mom warned him. He'd learned over the years. Daryl didn't know where Merle went wrong; one moment it was just smoking, and the next thing he knew he was stealing things from their Grandparents house to pawn off so he could buy drugs. Daryl gave up hope the day he bailed him out of jail, he was caught stealing and driving whilst intoxicated, Merle didn't remember any of it he was so high that night.

Merle took everything the wrong way most of the times to. He'd get offended real quick over stupid little things and big things. Like when their little sister moved clear across the continent to California with her boyfriend and kids. "I'm not letting you have a single influence on them, Merle. You can call and talk to us, or write letters, whatever you want. But until you get your stuff together, your not going to see them." Last Daryl heard she was on her fourth kid and she had a new boyfriend, he didn't like the first one anyway.

"In thirteen point three miles turn left onto US 62 East."

Sometimes the younger siblings had to give the stupid older siblings a hand out of the darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a slow crawling story as I try to remember my original plot Idea, which I kinda know it but....hey I updated :)

Daryl parked his truck outside the old cabin. He couldn't believe the place was still standing, let alone that Merle had chosen to keep living there, he guessed beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Merle! Someone just pulled up," Daryl got out of his truck, and made his way to the front porch. Merle was opening the screen door, Daryl was almost shocked at how cleaned up he looked, before he could ask anything Merle smiled leaving Daryl stunned.

"Daryl! Thank god, you got my message brother, come in I want you to meet someone." Merle said reaching out to grasp his arm and patting him on the back. Daryl grunted in surprise and followed him up the steps of the porch and into their old home.

Daryl took in the clean living room, the nice female touches here and there, he didn't think he could spot a speck of dust anywhere. A woman came out of the back kitchen, her hair was short and beginning to grey a sure tell sign of her mid age, but the round stomach told him her body thought it still had time. Another head popped out of the kitchen, this one blonde and belonging to a child that couldn't have been older the thirteen.

"Hey, Darlin', this is my lil' brother Daryl. Daryl this is Carol, my Fiance and mother of my future child." Merle looked proud...proud and scared, he doubted his fiance could see it, but the nervous twitch of his fingers along his belt loops gave him away.

"It's nice to meet ya' Ma'am, and whose this?" he asked gesturing at the other. Most likely her daughter, but definitely not Merle's daughter, obviously from a previous relationship. 

"Oh, My daughter, Sophia." The woman was soft spoken and slightly shy, her voice brought another kinder smile to Merle's face Daryl noticed. He never thought his brother would be a lovesick fool.

Daryl nodded towards Sophia, and Sophia mimicked him, whispering something into her mothers ear.


End file.
